


what a strange magic

by gracesvirtue (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, a big spell to make some idiots confront their feelings, a little faerie or two, hallmark christmas fluff for all your needs, lots of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gracesvirtue
Summary: Isolde is no more than a young faerie, blown into a sleepy little Canadian town by a blizzard and trying her very best to get home. Tessa Virtue is an ex-ice dancer, recently come home after gaining a university degree and hoping to reconnect with her skating partner.--or the one where even a faerie from another realm looks at Tessa and Scott and thinksoh wow, these two need a hand here.(written for a secret santa fic exchange)





	what a strange magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingdomLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomLights/gifts).



> This is no more than a story filled with some Hallmark Christmas staples, some divine meddling and a whole lot of love. I hope it goes some way to spreading some happiness and love - that's all I hope to do here! Lots of love to the entire Crackship Working Group, to a few people who have helped me out with this (not that I can name names, lest I give away anything) and to all of you for reading! 
> 
> This is an AU wherein Tessa stops skating instead of having the first surgery. Title comes from "Strange Magic" by the Electric Light Orchestra.

Once upon a time, in a land not so far  
There lived a beautiful girl  
Who shone like a star,  
Though her heart was awhirl.

By her side was a handsome boy,  
Isn’t that always the way?  
She brought him such joy  
But he wasn’t sure she would stay.

With these two in lead roles,  
We pick up our precious tale,  
Of these wonderful souls  
And of magic that cannot fail.  
  
\----  
  
**December 21, 2013 - Ilderton, Ontario**

The cold breath of the North steals across the lodestones of a sleepy little town and the careless winter sunlight dances in the shining eyes of the unfamiliar beauty that rests there. She had fallen softly like a silver ray of moonlight and now lies supine in the snowbank, letting time, the cruel mistress, tick slowly by. Sooner or later, she would have to rise.

She does so and walks through the town which could only ever be described as quaint. It could not be Edenic, not quite, but it was hardly wild. She sits as the wind blows low and mournful and she waits. Sweet briar of the faerie realm, Isolde, is hardly sure what her plans are in this little place but she knows this, for sure - they will be spectacular.

The faerie sweetheart sits until she sees them. The raven haired son, fear laid upon him like a thousand secrets, followed by the golden tongued daughter, her ephemeral whispers serving as a velvet touch.

Isolde knows then that it is these two that she must follow. It is no secret that a faerie brought to earth by the howling blizzards of winter snowfall can only return home when she brings joy to the human realm in whatever form they can. There is beauty in the two humans, of course, but more than that, there is love. It beats like a separate heart, shared only between them, and Isolde feels it keenly. Yet, they’re out of sync. Something is wrong between them and, delighted by this turn of events, Isolde knows that it is down to her to fix it.

Perhaps if the two humans can find their heart’s delight within each other, it will be enough to carry her home. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.

\----  
  
**December 20, 2013 - London, Ontario**

Christmas season in her family hometown is quite possibly one of Tessa Virtue’s favourite things in the entire world. Despite the fact that she had lived in Montreal for the past few years while at university, she had always made a conscious effort to come home every year just for Christmas and New Year. Now, having just graduated, she has the chance to experience the whole season at home for the first time in five years.

Her mother had picked her up at the airport only a few hours ago and Tessa had immediately fallen into her old bed, where she still lay now, her arm slung over her eyes. It had been a long semester, trying to organise her move back home had taken it out of her and, quite frankly, she was perfectly ready to stay cocooned in her bed until Christmas Eve at the very earliest.

She pulls her duvet around her, just to hide from the luggage she still has to unpack, and fully intends to sleep for a while. Tessa is just about to slip off for a pleasant nap when her phone buzzes insistently on her bedside table. Groaning, she pulls herself into a sitting position and glances at the caller ID. An all too familiar name flashes up and Tessa stares at the screen in surprise.

_Scott Moir._

It wasn’t like she and Scott had ever fallen out properly but they had simply drifted apart over the past few years. They had essentially spent their entire childhood together as partners in crime but life, as ever, got in the way. She hits the accept call button and raises the phone to her ear. “Uh, hi?” She says, although her voice is unsure.

“Tessa. Hi,” he says. His voice is breathy, as if hearing her had taken him off guard. “Sorry, it’s just…your mom mentioned to my mom that you would be home soon and, well, you know what my mom is like. So I figured I’d call and say hi and- oh, I don’t know,” he trails off.

“No, no, it’s great to hear from you!” Tessa hurries to say, not wanting him to feel any more awkward than he currently does. “Sorry, I was just about to nap - I’m all out of sorts.”

He laughs on the other end of the line and, even over the tinny connection, the sound is so familiar that she can’t help the smile that quirks her lips. “Some things never change, eh Tess? I’ve missed you,” he says. He sounds so fond and warm and she smiles in response.

“I’ve missed you too,” she replies softly. “Look, I still have to unpack some stuff and help my mom with a little bit of last minute Christmas stuff but do you want to go for coffee tomorrow morning? I want to catch up.”

She can hear the smile in his voice when he responds. “I’d love that. Although, tomorrow morning is like 11am, right? I know you.”

Tessa laughs in response, bright in a way that only Scott had ever been able to draw from her and nods, even though he couldn’t see her. “Absolutely. Let’s say 10am though - let’s give myself a little bit of a challenge.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow at 10,” he says softly. “Bye, Tess.”

“Bye Scott,” she says in response. The line goes dead and she sits back, trying to process. She hadn’t seen Scott in so long that, truly, she had no idea how this was going to go. She’s hardly able to dwell for long before her mother’s call interrupts her thoughts.

“Tessa! Jordan’s here!” At that, Tessa scrambles out of her bed and hurries downstairs, just to be enveloped in a giant bear hug by her sister. If she’s honest with herself, this is possibly the greatest part of being home.

\----

By the time midnight rolls around, the three Virtue women are on the sofa, watching The Grinch and nursing their wine. “So, Tessie, what are your plans while you’re home?” Jordan asks, draining the last of her glass and turning to face her sister more fully.

“Not a whole lot really? I figure I’ll maybe go and buy some little things to put in with gifts. I’m seeing Scott tomorrow morning. I might see if I can skate too? Just the usual,” she says, waving her hand dismissively.

“Hang on. Rewind. Did you say you’re seeing _Scott?_ As in Scott Moir?” Jordan asks and Tessa internally groans at the look of glee on her sister’s face. Jordan and Scott’s cousin, Cara, had been trying to set them up for years. It had never exactly panned out the way they wanted and Tessa just knows that the details of this coffee meeting would be getting texted to Cara as soon as possible.

“Yes. He called earlier - says that you had told his mom about me coming home?” Tessa asks, directing it towards her mother who merely shrugs and sips at her wine. “So I said we could meet for coffee tomorrow morning.” Both her mother and her sister snort at that and Tessa sticks her tongue out at them because she’s a perfectly mature woman, _thank you_.

“Interesting. I’m sure he’ll be very glad to see you,” Jordan says, a smirk curving her lips.

“It sounds lovely, Tessa. The Moirs always were wonderful,” Kate jumps in quickly, saving her youngest from her sister’s teasing.

“Thanks mom. Now, I’m meant to be meeting him at 10 tomorrow and I’m still exhausted so I’m gonna head to bed. I’ll see you in the morning if you’re up before I leave,” Tessa says, picking up her empty glass and moving to the kitchen to deposit it there.

“We’ll absolutely be up,” Kate calls jokingly and Tessa laughs.

“Yeah, I’ll be up Tessie,” Jordan says distractedly, tapping away furiously at her phone.

“Do _not_ text Cara Moir, J!” Tessa says, although there’s no real heat to her threat. She should have expected it really.

\----

**December 21, 2013 - Ilderton, Ontario**

At precisely 10:07am, Tessa pulls up outside the Moir home, a house so strikingly familiar to her that she just sits and gazes up at it briefly. She had spent most of her childhood either here or in the ice rink opposite the house and, for just a moment, she lets herself reminisce on times spent with Scott and his family. After a few seconds, Tessa steps out of her car, closes the door and locks it, approaching the front door hesitantly.

She raises her fist to knock just as the door swings open to reveal Scott. “Tess, have you forgotten everything? You never knock at the Moir house,” he says lightly, smiling down at her. “You wanna come in before we head off? It’s just my parents and I at the minute - the others get in tomorrow night,” he explains quickly. He always had rambled a lot.

“Yeah, of course. It’ll be nice,” she says with a smile. He had grown up in the past few years and so sue her, Tessa notices. His shoulders and chest have filled out, his hair flops across his face in a fluffy swoop that she wants to run her fingers through and his bright smile crinkles his warm, hazel eyes in exactly the same way as it had when they were children. It makes her heart beat  a little faster.

“Perfect, come in.” He steps back into the warm hallway and Tessa smiles at the sight of the shoe rack in its usual spot to her right. “Mom, Tess is here!” He calls and, within seconds, Alma emerges from the kitchen, smiling openly and warmly.

“Tessa! It’s been far too long. You look great, how are you?” She asks, hurrying over to wrap Tessa in a tight hug. Tessa smiles and hugs the woman back just as fiercely.

“I’m doing well, Alma! Just very tired from moving back and everything but very glad to be home,” she says, stepping back to smile at her.

“We’re so glad to have you back. I know Scott is anyway,” Alma says, shooting her son a wry grin. He grunts something incomprehensible and rubs at the back of his neck before nodding once. “But I’ll let you two get off to wherever you’re headed. Come back soon though, Tessa. Don’t be a stranger now that you’re home.”  

“I won’t, I promise,” Tessa says sincerely, although Scott stiffens beside her.

“Perfect. Off you go - go on!” Alma laughs, shooing them off. Tessa grins back and loops her arm through Scott’s to pull him out of the door.

Tessa and Scott take their time walking through Ilderton to the tiny little Tim Hortons. Not that it takes them long anyway - Ilderton is hardly a bustling metropolis. As they walk, Tessa can’t help but feel that something between them is irretrievably lost. She hadn’t kept up with him, but equally he hadn’t kept up with her and now, she’s not sure that they can ever get back to their effortless rapport.

“So, how was university? Big change, eh?” Scott asks, although she can sense his underlying awkwardness too.

“Yeah, it was really great. I loved my course so much and everyone was really nice. I couldn’t keep up with my friends though. My best friend out there, Kaitlyn, managed to go out every weekend and honestly, I was so impressed by that,” she says, very aware of the fact that she was rambling in order to fill the chasm of silence between them that seemed almost impossible to breach.

“Sounds nice though,” he replies.

“Yeah. How’s life been here? What have you been doing?”

“Just staying here, mostly. My uncle and I opened up a skate shop and I coach at the rink. Nothing exciting,” he says dismissively, waving his hand casually.

“Scott! That’s really exciting,” she says genuinely, eyes lighting up happily. “Honestly, that’s so amazing.” She means it too. Scott had always loved the rink like it was his very own and she has no doubt that he makes an amazing coach. Her compliments soften the awkwardness between them a little bit and he smiles bashfully.

“Thanks, Tess. I meant it too - it sounds like university was so good to you. You look great,” he says softly and she feels heat rise to her cheeks.

“Thanks, Scott.” She’s saved from saying anything else embarrassing by the ring of the door bell as they step into the tiny little Tim’s. “What are you getting? I’ll pay since I’m new in town again,” she offers quickly.

“Oh, Tess, I can’t ask you to do that,” he says warily and she shrugs.

“You’re not. I’m offering. What are you having? Is your usual still the same?” He tenses a little at that and she tries not to feel hurt at how much like a stranger he feels, despite how much still feels the same. There was a time where she would have never had to ask what he was having.

“Yeah. That’s fine, thanks,” he says quickly before going to grab a table in the back corner. Sighing, Tessa orders him a double double and herself a hot chocolate, adding a box of Timbits on impulse. Maybe they’ll help warm him up a little to her.

The conversation flows for a while. Sure enough, the Timbits do help him loosen up - especially when they bicker over who gets to have the last chocolate one in the box and, for one shining moment, it feels like she had never left.

She’s halfway through a long story about how she and Kaitlyn had accidentally gotten locked in the library one night when it all kind of falls apart again. “So, I was on the phone to Ashley while Kait was-” She trails off when she sees him looking out the window, shoulders tensed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Just seems like you disappeared off to university and forgot about m- everything back home,” he says, although she doesn’t miss the near slip up.

“I mean, I didn’t forget you guys. It was just a different chapter of my life. I guess I got swept up?” She offers hesitantly.

“Yeah, I suppose so,” he says, although his tone holds traces of past hurt and she sighs.

“I should be getting home,” she says in response, standing.

“I’ll walk you back to your car,” he offers instantly and she relaxes fractionally. Some things would never change at least. She takes comfort in that. She nods quietly and tugs her bag onto her shoulder, letting him take her arm as they walk.

Along the way, Tessa and Scott fall back into a quiet conversation. Nothing heavy, just idle chit chat about Christmas but the dark cloud of his earlier mood still hangs above them. Tessa’s half listening to his soothing voice as they walk and half taking in the sights of the town. Nothing was more beautiful than Ilderton when there had been fresh snowfall. As such, she notices the petite blonde girl perched on a snowy bench.

She’s about to point out the stranger to Scott and ask if he knows who she is when he looks back at her. “What are your plans for Christmas, Tess?” And his voice is so soft and warm that the strange girl leaves her mind immediately. Instead, she slants a fond smile up at him and begins to regale him of the elaborate plans her mom had worked up.

\----

**December 21, 2013 - Ilderton, Ontario**

The cashmere blanket of a fine winter night settles over the town and Isolde sits quietly in the room she now resides in. In her short time spent in this realm, she has worked out that humans generally require a constructed space to live in, instead of finding their home amongst nature. Personally, it seems like a rather odd set up to her but she could hardly judge the humans. They were going to get her home.

Or so she hopes. The two that she had seen earlier that day still seem like a promising pair to her but perhaps they needed just the slightest push. As the silvered light of the moon filters in through her wide open window, Isolde smiles softly and rises to her feet, snagging the large rose quartz pendant from around her neck. She sets it down upon the mahogany windowsill and steps back. The moonlight catches upon the crystal and refracts shining mercurial light around the room.

“With quartz of rose and silver moonshine  
I call to you, my dear goddess divine.  
I found two souls, open and pure  
But love’s sting they must endure.

I ask of you to aid my quest  
And clasp them to your breast.  
Bring their love close enough to touch  
Though ensure you do not do too much.

Urge them to crave the touch of one another,  
In hopes that they cannot be torn asunder.  
For this, the end of our romantic plot,  
Let us reunite Tessa and Scott.”

It’s old magic, a spell - not to incite love - but to draw the two together until they hopefully realised what had been there all along. The young waif-like faerie has done her best to modify the incantation. Where, in the early days of the faerie realm, the two humans it was cast upon would have died slowly if not in each other’s presence, Isolde decides that it is far too extreme a punishment for her meddling. 

Instead, if all goes to plan and the goddess blesses the spell, the two will merely find themselves irrevocably drawn to each other over and over again. Hopefully. Being in the human realm limits Isolde’s power considerably and she only has enough magic in her reserves to carry the spell through to midnight on Christmas Eve.

She prays it will be enough time.

\----

**December 22, 2013 -  London, Ontario**

When Tessa awakes the next morning, it’s with a strange ache in her chest that won’t seem to go away. She goes through the motions of some deep breathing exercises she was taught in Pilates but finds that none of them relieve the sensation. It isn’t exactly painful, just a surreal feeling - like something is missing entirely from her person. She lies in bed for a little longer, knuckles pressed against her chest as she exhales slowly. Eventually, she decides that lying supine is making exactly no difference and so, Tessa hauls herself up out of bed, hoping that moving around will relieve it.

When is life ever that easy? By the time lunch rolls around, Tessa finds herself sat on the sofa, her elbows braced on her knees, as she tries to get the feeling under control.

“Tessa, can you drive over to Ilderton and head into the skate shop for me? Poppy wanted skates so I sent them to the Moirs to get sharpened,” Kate calls from the kitchen and Tessa internally groans, pushing herself to her feet.

“Yeah, mom, that’s fine. I won’t be long,” she says, snagging her keys from the coffee table before pulling her favourite winter coat around her shoulders.

“Don’t get caught up with Scott!” Jordan hollers.

If Tessa was more petty, she would have gone to find her sister just to flip her off. As it stands, she merely just sighs loudly enough for Jordan to hear regardless before leaving. Her sister’s amused cackles follow her out of the house.

As she drives to Ilderton, the ache in her chest starts to subside and she sighs in relief. Perhaps the crisp winter air is doing her some good after all. When she parks, she notices just how busy the skate shop is and sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. This is going to be a nightmare. She steps into the shop and grimaces immediately at the people surrounding her as she shakes the snow out of her hair.

A few seconds later, she catches Scott’s eye from where he’s behind the counter and waves sheepishly. He ducks out and approaches, a wary smile upon his lips. “Hi Tess.”

“Hey. I just came on an errand for my mom - she said she got Poppy skates so I have to pick them up,” she says lightly, her hand coming up to subconsciously rub at her sternum where the ache had been earlier. Now, it had settled into a pleasant warmth, not unlike the feeling of drinking a perfect red wine.

“Oh, we have hers ready, I can grab them,” he says, going to turn. Impulsively, Tessa reaches out and grabs his upper arm.

“Sorry. Sorry, can I just-” She says softly, stepping into his space to wrap her arms around him. He reciprocates the hug immediately, melting against her until they’re swaying gently in their embrace.

“What’s this for?” He asks, although the question is whispered as if he is afraid of breaking the moment.

“I just...felt like I had to,” she says sheepishly, reluctantly stepping back. As she says it, she realises it’s entirely true. They had always been affectionate when they were younger but the way in which his touch had just soothed her so is new for sure. All Tessa knows for certain is that she wants him to stay close. Just from that simple hug, the warmth of before has diffused across her entire body, leaving her feeling heady and relaxed.

He smiles at her curiously and nods. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re always welcome to Moir hugs,” he murmurs, brushing his fingers across the back of her hand. She smiles back and nods, avoiding his gaze shyly. “I’ll get Poppy’s skates,” he adds after a second. She’s loath to let him leave but does so anyway.

As soon as he disappears into the back room to retrieve the skates, she feels the loss keenly. The warmth of before retreats and she shivers involuntarily, pulling her coat more tightly around her in an attempt to combat it. She doesn’t understand exactly what’s going on with her today. Maybe she’s coming down with some kind of flu bug. That would be just her luck, to move back home and immediately be ill for her first proper Christmas back.

Scott reappears a few seconds later, carrying a pair of petite little skates and Tessa’s heart clenches at the sight. “Oh, they’re so tiny. I always forget,” she whispers, taking them from him carefully. When she looks up again, he’s watching her with a gentle smile.

“Yeah. They should be good for her. You’ll have to let me know how she does with them,” he says.

“Maybe you can teach her? You always were an amazing skater,” she replies, remembering just how at ease he looked on the ice. They had spent so many years chasing each other in laps around the rink, then in dance holds, then working through lifts. Sometimes she misses it with a keenness so strong that it surprises even herself. After her diagnosis though, she could hardly face the ice any more.

As if sensing her thoughts, he reaches out and clasps her free hand tightly. “You were just as good as I was,” he insists, even as she begins to shake her head. “You were - I’ve never seen someone with your musicality, Tess.”

She ducks her head as colour floods her cheeks and smiles warmly back at him. “Thank you. I really do miss it, you know?”

“You haven’t skated since-”

“No. It didn’t feel right to even consider skating without you,” she admits with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Oh.” He looks surprised by the information and she smiles softly.

“Thanks Scott. I’ll let you get back to work, it looks busy,” she murmurs, stepping back even though it made her feel cold once more. She turns to head out of the shop when his hand catches hers and squeezes.

“Tess. Are you busy tomorrow morning? Come by the rink. I can get mom to let me open up early and we can skate. For old times’ sake.”

“Okay,” she whispers, nodding. His entire face lights up with a bright grin and she can’t help but return it even as he lets go of her hand. He seems reluctant to, she notes. This time when she turns to leave, he lets her. “Scott?” She says, standing at the door. He meets her gaze and she offers a tiny smile. “I really, really did miss you while I was away. I promise.”

He nods once, smile flickering for a second before his expression smooths back out. “I know, Tess. I’m just glad to have you home. See you tomorrow morning.”

“See you tomorrow,” she says before stepping back out into the frigid winter air. The cold hits her hard and she shivers violently, not stopping until she’s in her car with the heat turned up full. The ache in her chest is back, although it feels different now. More like a tugging sensation that seems to lead straight back to the skate shop, a red string pulling her back to a certain Moir boy. SIghing, she shakes her head as she turns to head home. What a ridiculous notion that was. She’s spent far too long watching Hallmark movies.

\-----

**December 23, 2013 - Ilderton, Ontario**

Despite her aversion to early mornings, Tessa had managed to sneak out of the Virtue home at an hour that meant her sister wasn’t there to rib her about making the drive to Ilderton yet again. She’s almost unsurprised to find that she wakes with the ache from yesterday still present deep in her chest. For some reason, she’s even more unsurprised to find that it lessens as she approaches Ilderton. She pulls into the rink and waves demurely at Scott, who’s crossing the parking lot with long, easy strides.

She kills the engine and flings the door open, being swept up into a tight hug almost the second she steps out of her car. “Morning,” she says, muffled into his shoulder as he squeezes her against him.

“Morning. Did you bring your skates?” He asks, still not letting her go. She nods briefly against his shoulder, one arm gesturing helplessly towards her car.

“Yeah, in the passenger seat. Let me grab them,” she says gently, extracting herself from his embrace to snag her bag quickly. She slings it over her shoulder and loops her arm through his. “Take me to skate, Mr Moir,” she says, grinning.

“Let’s do it.” He grins back brightly and pushes at the door. “Ice should have just been resurfaced so we’ll have a nice surface to work with.”

“Perfect,” she says, letting him lead her into the rink where she had spent the majority of her childhood. The distinct, crisp scent of the Ilderton rink hits her almost immediately and she inhales deeply, letting the smell fill her lungs. “Still smells the same, even after all this time,” she says mostly to herself. Scott grins over his shoulder at her and lets go of her hand. She feels the loss immediately but says nothing as they sit down to lace up their skates. He nudges his shoulder against hers gently as he finishes tightening his laces.

“Ready?” He asks quietly, reaching out for her hand. She doesn’t even think twice about taking it as they stomp over to the edge of the rink, even as nerves rise up in her throat. It’s been so long since she was on the ice. He seems to sense it and squeezes her hand tightly as they step out.

It’s almost second nature for their bodies to fall into sync, even as her first strokes are shaky. “Easy, Tess,” he whispers, lacing their fingers together more securely as they begin to lap around the rink. “It really has been a while since you’ve done this, eh?”

“I told you. I didn’t skate with anyone except you,” she says, glancing over at him with a gentle smile as she starts to find her footing on the ice again. “It’s good to be back though,” she says, focusing on deepening her edges as they start to stroke in earnest across the ice.

“It’s never the same without you here,” he confesses softly. “You wanna try some dance steps?” He asks as they pick up speed.

“Not sure how much I’ll remember but sure,” she laughs. He grins and turns to pull her into a dance hold. She sinks into it with ease. Even if she forgets how to skate entirely, she thinks that she’ll never forget how to fall into his arms.

They skate their way through a few simple step sequences, things they could have done at junior levels and, despite the cold temperatures of the rink, she’s never felt warmer in her life. He lets go of her hands to let her move into a rocker turn and, as she comes back to face him, he grins at her. “Lift? Think you could still manage the lift from our last exhibition?”

If he had asked at the start of their time on their ice, she would have bolted in fear but not now. She smiles lightly and shrugs. “We can give it a go,” she offers and he grins brightly. Carefully, she slings her arm around his shoulder and jumps into his arm, trusting him to catch her. Sure enough, his arms come up to steady her, even as her own hands slide into his hair. Their foreheads rest against each other’s lightly and she sighs quietly. She’d forgotten what it was like to be so close to him. It warms her from the inside out. Being so near him feels like a heady drug. It had never been like this before.

He sets her down gently like she’s made of porcelain and her breath stutters in her throat. “Come to the Moir house for Christmas Eve. Bring Kate and Jordan. We’ve missed you all so much. I’ll say to Alma - you know she always makes too much food,” he says, all in a rush.

“Are you sure?” She asks, quiet and hesitant.

“I’m sure. I know I’ve been a bit distant these past two days but it’s just been difficult. I missed you so much when you were away and to know that you’re home now is so strange for me. I don’t hold it against you for losing contact when you were away - I was just at fault - but now that you’re back, I just really want to spend as much time with you as possible. I’ve missed my best friend,” he says and his words bring a warm flush to her cheeks.

“Okay,” she whispers.

“Okay?” His face lights up and she can’t help but giggle.

“Yes, okay.” He whoops in response and skates away from her to leap into an exuberant single axel that has her giggling even harder.

“You’ve hardly changed,” she says fondly.

\----

**December 24, 2013 - London, Ontario**

“I don’t believe you’ve been back for like less than a week and we’ve already been invited to the Moirs for Christmas,” Jordan snickers as she pulls her scarf tighter around herself and climbs into the car.

“Jordan, leave your sister alone,” Kate sighs. “You two are worse than the boys,” she says, her voice exasperated. Tessa smirks smugly over her shoulder at Jordan and sticks her tongue out. Jordan responds by flipping her off and Kate groans.

The drive to Ilderton is filled mostly with the two sisters bickering and with Kate trying her best to keep up the exhausted, exasperated facade, even as she chuckles at a couple of the insults her daughters manage to sling back and forth. When they pull into the Moirs’ driveway, Tessa is unsurprised to see the amount of cars parked up. “Busy already,” Kate remarks as they step out, heading up to the door.

Tessa knocks once before cracking the door open. “Hey guys?” She ventures, not entirely sure whether to step in or not.

There’s a sudden cacophony as she does so.

“Tessa!”

“Scotty, Tess is here!”

“Big Hands!”

The last is Danny Moir who sweeps her up in a massive hug that has her feet leaving the floor as she squeals. “Danny! Hi, hello,” she laughs as he sets her down.

“Come through, we have food almost ready and there’s a ton of drinks if you want one. Kate, Jordan - absolutely come and help yourself,” he grins. Tessa follows him through and, almost as soon as she sets foot in the living room, Scott pops up from the floor where he’s sat, letting his nieces and nephews use him as a climbing frame.

“Tess. Hi. You came,” he breathes out with a grin.

“Yeah,” she answers gently. He carefully detaches himself from little Quinn and scrambles over to her, opening his arms wide. Tessa smiles back and folds herself into the embrace. She inhales his scent briefly, feeling the familiar warmth sweep over her. She was starting to grow used to the fact that the ache in her chest only ever seems to subside when she’s in his arms. She’s not entirely sure what to think about that but, from what she’s observed, it makes most sense. She’ll book a doctor’s appointment if it doesn’t get any better after Christmas.

“Alright everyone, dinner is out!” As soon as the words leave Alma’s mouth, there’s a wild dash to get to the table and Tessa yelps as she jumps back to avoid some bolting kids.

“Careful!” Scott yells after them and Tessa laughs, shaking her head dismissively.

“It’s all good,” she murmurs lightly.

Alma’s food had always been one of Tessa’s absolute favourite things about being friends with Scott, right after the multitude of wonderful things about the boy himself. She’s glad to find out that the woman’s talent in the kitchen hasn’t disappeared. Tessa knows she’s going to absolutely gorge herself if given the chance but thankfully, there’s enough people that they massacre the food in mere minutes. What she does get is wonderful and made all the better by the company around her. For all the time that the Moirs and Virtues had spent together, Tessa knew that she could always count on the Moirs being like a second family to her. She always just feels like she fits in with them.

They’ve just finished dessert when Scott rises to his feet to carry dishes through. Tessa’s on her feet in a shot to accompany him, stacking the last of the plates in her arms. Jordan and Cara holler in amusement and she flushes a pretty pink. “Hey, I’m just trying to help!” She argues back, even as they cackle in delight. Scott just rolls his eyes fondly.

“You’re both witches,” he laughs, nudging Tessa’s shoulder. “Come on, Tess. Let’s go and be helpful,” he says, heading for the kitchen. Tessa follows along at his heels as they hurry into the kitchen. It takes them a few seconds to sort the dishes out and stack them into the dishwasher but he reaches out for her, grabbing her hand tightly. “Tess. I’m so glad you’re here today. Like I know this is going to sound mad but, when you’ve left the past few days, I keep feeling this sort of empty feeling in my chest. It’s weird. Sorry. That sounded ridiculous.”

Relief floods her system at the knowledge that it wasn’t just her who’s feeling that way. “No, Scott, I’ve felt the same. I don’t understand it but I understand. Don’t worry. I’ve really missed you,” she murmurs, stepping forward to hug him. She feels him press his lips to the crown of her head, a smile twisting his lips, and she sighs softly as she relaxes.

“Missed you too, Tess. I think it’ll be fine once we get used to the fact that we get to see each other all the time again,” he says, sounding a lot more self assured than Tessa feels.

“Yeah, of course,” she whispers.

“We should head back before they really think we’re up to no good,” he laughs, letting her go and stepping back.

“True. Let’s go back,” Tessa grins back, tucking her hair behind her ears and heading back into the dining room.

It’s almost 11pm by the time that Tessa, Kate and Jordan make it home, exhausted but genuinely happy with the way they had spent their Christmas Eve. As soon as they’ve locked up, Kate and Jordan retire to bed. Tessa, however, finds herself sat in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of ice water and watching the clock tick ever closer to midnight.  

It’s five to twelve when she hears an almost frantic knocking at the door. Tessa huffs, throwing an Adidas hoodie from the back over her chair on over the top of her red silken top before hurrying to the front door. When she opens it, Scott stands there, his car idling behind him. He looks distinctly frazzled and, frowning, Tessa steps outside, shutting the door behind her with a quiet click. “Scott? Are you okay?” She asks, reaching out to grasp his hands. The pleasant headiness of before courses through her again, although weaker this time, and he lets out a shaky sigh.

“Okay. Okay, here goes. I know I’ve said it before but Tessa, I really don’t know how to properly articulate how much I’ve missed you over the past years and these last few days with you have been the best of my life. Even my mom has noticed. I’m happier, I feel more alive. Everything feels better with you in my life, Tessa,” he says. “I know you might think this is an impulsive choice - god knows I’ve made plenty of them in the past - but, if I’m honest, I think this is something I’ve known for years and never truly been ready to accept. Having you here again has proven that it’s not going to go away and I don’t want it to. I wanted to do this before Christmas.”

His watch alarm goes off to signify midnight.

\-----

**December 25, 2013 - London, Ontario**

“Tessa Virtue, I’m in love with you. I mean it. I have been since we were first partnered together and I understand if you don’t feel the same way but I just… thought you should know,” he says, spreading his arms wide helplessly.

Tessa’s not sure when she started crying but, as he finishes his speech, a sob bubbles up out of her throat. “Oh. I’m… I’m in love with you too,” she whispers, her voice tinged with awe. “I think I always have been but I know for sure that I am now,” she adds quietly.

Scott laughs, a choked and emotional sound, as he nods. “Good to know,” he says. She nods, laughing delightedly as tears streak down her face. She launches herself forward into his arms, trusting him to catch her. He does, of course, and presses his lips to hers in a kiss that steals her breath away.

She could never have dreamed of a Christmas gift quite as perfect as this.

\----

**December 25, 2013 - The Faerie Realm**

The fae queen sits upon a silvered, icy throne, pale hair piled high upon her head as she gazes down at the scrying bowl in her hands. She has been keeping tabs on the most inexperienced of her fae court, praying that the waif can make her way home safely. It is a risky business trying to make your way home from a blizzard but perhaps this is enough.

The pair that Isolde had latched onto are swaying to soft music in the raven haired girl’s kitchen, even as the night falls around them. There is something to be said for the perfect, blissful love that emanates from them. It is the most powerful force in the world and maybe, just maybe, it is enough to carry Isolde home.

Mere hours later, a loud crack sounds in the palace. Exhausted and depleted, the waif, Isolde, is swept home on the wave of a successful spell. Shining rose pink light envelopes her as she comes home and the queen is by her side immediately, kneeling carefully to offer a hand to the blonde girl.

“Welcome home, Isolde.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

\----  
  
Once upon a time, in a land named home  
There lives a beautiful woman  
Who once decided to roam,  
Away from a love so human.

So nearby is a wonderful man  
That loves her so strong,  
As strong as anyone can.  
That’s where she does belong.

We come to the end of our arc,  
Our story is now complete  
For these two have found their spark  
And they’ve found a love so sweet.


End file.
